


Mars Investigations: Femslash Drabbles

by Cat_Moon



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Implied Femslash, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Veronica Mars femslash drabble collection.





	1. Always Lilly

**Author's Note:**

> This collection will contain femslash for Veronica Mars. Don't like, don't read. Each chapter/drabble will contain notes about pairings/ratings/etc. Contains mention of canon character death and rape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's latest case makes her think about what might have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #542 Blackmail, at [slash the drabble on LJ](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/)  
Challenge #230 Remainder (using #161 secret), at [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets**  
Characters/Pairings: Veronica, Veronica/Lilly  
Rating: PG  
Words: 300

**Always, Lilly**

Veronica had seen all kinds of cases since starting her side business at Neptune High, helping her fellow students out of the messes they got themselves into. Between that and aiding her father in his PI business, she thought she'd seen just about everything. The universe usually proved her wrong, but that was a story for another time.  
  
The latest job made her wonder about her own life, especially 'what if.' Always, never far from her mind, Lilly.  
  
Janice Hale was a year ahead, about to graduate and move to L.A. where a prestigious job for a big corporation awaited. There was a boy – there was always a boy... but there was a girl, too. The boy didn't take rejection well. The girl was the reason for the rejection. Janice was being extorted for money, threatened with being outed to her family and new employer if she didn't pay.  
  
It was a piece of cake to get something on the blackmailer. She found a skeleton in his own closet that could have meant some jail time if it had been exposed. It was only a day's work, but the aftermath kept Veronica's thoughts occupied longer.  
  
Lilly. Everything always circled around and returned to Lilly. Her best friend... and much more. Veronica wondered what everyone would have thought had they known how close the two girls really were, discovered the true nature of their relationship. Would they have been accepted? Shunned? It would have been even harder for others to understand since they both liked boys, too. Especially Lilly. She soaked up the male attention like a sponge. If Veronica hadn't loved her so much, she might have hated that. Just a little. Loving Lilly wasn't easy, but she hadn't been able to stop herself.  
  
Sometimes Veronica didn't understand, either.

**The end**

10/12/19


	2. Lost Loyalties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #106 Cruel, at [](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org/)**anythingdrabble**  
Title: Lost Loyalties  
Fandom: Veronica Mars  
Characters/Pairings: Nicole/Veronica (implied)  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: for Season 4, 2019.  
NOTE: This is from Nicole's pov. She is angry and hurt, and her pov reflects that. I plan to write a sequel where they meet up again, and talk things out. Fences will be mended. This is not everyone's cuppa, it's not LoVe. I love Nicole and wanted to do more with her in fic. I love Veronica too. If alternate pairings in VM bothers you -- don't read. Thanks.

**LOST LOYALTIES**

Nicole stuffed her suitcase, unable to see the items she was packing through her tears. Priority was getting out of Neptune asap. She'd come back for the rest of her things.

The cruel betrayal stung. She'd really liked Veronica, thought they could have something special. Instead, her supposed friend lied to her, bugged her office, accused her of murder. Well, maybe there was no outright accusation, but if Veronica hadn't doubted her innocence she wouldn't have planted that bug.

Nicole's face burned when she remembered some of the intimate things she'd done, things Veronica had been listening to. It was humiliating... and disappointing. There was a time when she might have welcomed Veronica to join her in those activities. They'd had an instant connection from the start, a spark of something special. Veronica had thrown that back in her face.

She wiped her eyes and grabbed a tissue, looking around the room to see if she'd missed anything.

The only reason she'd stayed after the rape was the lawsuit, and she'd planned to sell the bar as soon as possible. She'd been stupid to even consider staying for friendship.

One last look and Nicole left the club and Neptune behind.

**end**


End file.
